


On An Evening In

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Post-Like Like Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an evening in, events take a slightly different turn than Ryo’s expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On An Evening In

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: marlex’s comment_fic prompt ‘any, any, Later...When the TV Turns to Static (Glasvegas).
> 
> **Setting:** Shortly after Like Like Love.

Living together changes everything, especially with Bikky off at college. It’s just the two of them, alone together every night, which means more freedom to do whatever they want. Or more often than not, whatever Dee wants. 

The man is insatiable. Ryo knew that before moving in with his lover, but perhaps he didn’t entirely understand what that meant. He moved in a week ago, and he’s sure the rest of the squad must have noticed by now that he’s been walking funny for the last several days. The trouble is, he can’t decide whether or not he even minds.

On the bright side, at least they’ve got the next couple of days off; not that Ryo has any illusions about getting much in the way of rest, but he’ll take what he can get. Right now, Dee is occupied watching basketball on TV, so Ryo’s taking the opportunity to read a few pages of his book. It’s a pleasant interlude after a busy work – and home – week. 

Earlier, he and Dee had enjoyed a leisurely home-cooked meal. With no work tomorrow, they’d permitted themselves the luxury of opening a bottle of wine, something they avoid when they know they’ll be getting up early, and while Ryo’s nowhere near drunk, he’s mildly tipsy, in a rather nice floaty way. He can’t keep from smiling; he’s happy with the way his life’s turning out, happy being here with Dee. Evenings in are somehow better with two.

Later that night, when the game is over and the TV has turned to static, Ryo and Dee are still on the sofa, naked now and tangled together, bodies moving in a rhythm as old as time. Head thrown back in ecstasy, Ryo clutches at Dee, pulling him closer, urging him on. Everything Dee’s doing feels so good he sometimes wonders why he resisted his partner’s advances for so long. 

The crazy thing is, this time it wasn’t Dee who made the first move.

The End


End file.
